


Kiss Me

by inkinmyheartandonthepage



Series: Irondad and Spiderson [42]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Fire, Gen, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Protective Peter Parker, School explosion, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 13:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19085854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkinmyheartandonthepage/pseuds/inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: When Peter saves the day at his school he wasn't expecting the welcome home banner nor the Avengers knowing about his love life.





	Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! 
> 
> Thank you all so much for all your wonderful reviews with this story! I am so glad that so many of you are still enjoying this series! I am seeing so many spiderson and Irondad series popping up and I am loving it!!!!! So happy that this fandom isn't dying. 
> 
> This prompt from PassionateBookworm on Fanfiction: Ok so like can we PLEASE have a one shot of like Peter kissing MJ (but it's in a universe where they haven't kissed before, and it's peter's first kiss with anyone) and his temperature goes up LOADS but Tony guesses what's happening so he doesn't come crashing in, he just asks Karen to tell him what's happening. Then he gets all the avengers to like, plan a party or a prank or something for when Peter comes home with like a 'first kiss' banner and peters so embarrassed lmao but it's also a fluffy bonding moment. 
> 
> Thank you for the prompt! I hope you all enjoy and sorry for any mistakes.

* * *

“Peter!”

 

Peter swung wide, his arms muscles pulling tightly as he did so. As he got closer, he released the web, flinging himself the distance and landed right in front of Ned.

 

“Ned? You okay?” Peter asked, looking over her for any sign of obvious injuries.

 

“Fine,” Ned nodded, breathing heavily. “I’m okay. Promise.”

 

“Ned, you go help everyone get out of the school,” Peter said. “Get them to the exits.”

 

“Got it,” Ned said. “What are you going to do?”

 

“Karen said there are some students trapped. I’ve got to get to them before the fire spreads,” Peter said.

 

“You got this dude,” Ned slapped Peter on the arm of his suit. “I’ll keep your cover until you can get back.”

 

“Thanks buddy,” Peter said. He thrust his arm out and a web shot out of the web shooters, sticking to the roof. Peter launched himself up, climbing out of the way of students who were rushing past him.

 

It had been a regular day at school when an accident in the science lab had caused the science lab to blow up and catch fire. The fire alarm had blared noisily, making Peter wince. As a frantic teacher directed them out, Peter slipped away and suited up, ready to help.

 

“Karen, how many people are trapped?” Peter asked as he crawled across the ceiling at a fast pace, heading directly towards the rubble.

 

“Five students and one teacher are currently trapped,” Karen said in her usual calm voice.

 

“Okay, what’s the damage?” Peter asked.

 

“The ceiling has collapsed and is currently sealing the exit. The air is filling with gas and another explosion is imminent.”

 

“Oh shit,” Peter hissed, crawling faster.

 

He reached the rubble and scrunched his nose, as he could smell the gas already. Smoke clouded his vision and even though he was wearing his mask he could taste the smoke on his tongue.

 

“Karen, is there a way in?” Peter asked.

 

“You can create a path if you remove these pieces of rubble,” Karen said, lighting up the areas that Peter needed to remove.

 

Thanking the spider for his enhanced strength, Peter started to heave the rubble out of the way, making a tunnel that would get him into the room. When he managed to get in to the classroom he coughed heavily, waving his arm frantically to try and clear the smoke.

 

“Help us!” a girl screamed before giving a hacking cough.

 

“Don’t worry,” Peter called as he crossed the room, taking in the damage all around. “I’m going to get you out of here.”

 

The students and the teacher were huddled in a corner, hiding underneath a lab bench. They were covered in dust and soot but Peter didn’t see any major injuries.

 

“Is anyone hurt?” Peter asked.

 

There was a mumble of no’s and then Peter heart rate picked up when he heard a familiar voice.

 

“My leg,” MJ winced.

 

Peter crouched down beside her, hands hovering over her jean-covered leg as he took in the damage. The denim was soaked in blood and there was a rip in the leg.

 

“Okay, yeah owe, that looks bad. Does it hurt? Wait- don’t answer that, it does hurt, I can tell,” Peter rambled. “I’m going to get you out of here.”

 

The ceiling groaned loudly and Peter’s gaze snapped to it.

 

“Peter, the roof is seconds from collapsing,” Karen reported.

 

“Okay, you guys have to move now,” Peter said. “Go, go, go!”

 

One by one, coughing and whimpering Peter herded them to the tunnel he created for them and helped them through. His heart rate picked up as the ceiling groaned loudly above him and he tried to usher them out faster. Finally he got them all out leaving only MJ.

 

She had struggled getting to her feet and she was panting hard. She coughed loudly, pressing her face into her sleeve. Smoke was filling up the room quickly and Peter could hardly see her.

 

The ceiling cracked.

 

MJ screamed and ducked her head.

 

Peter dashed across the room and caught the ceiling, grunting at the amount of pressure he was holding on his shoulders right now.

 

“MJ?” Peter grunted through gritted teeth.

 

Lifting her head, MJ looked at Peter with wide eyes. “Peter? Are you _holding_ the ceiling?”

 

“MJ this is really heavy so I’m going to need you to limp as fast as you can,” Peter grunted.

 

“Yeah, no shit,” MJ coughed.

 

“Karen,” Peter wheezed. “Let me know when MJ is out of here so I can drop this.”

 

“Of course, Peter,” Karen said.

 

Peter’s eyes watered as he held the ceiling and something cold was building in his chest. He was alone, the weight crushing him and he was in way over his head.

 

_I’m nothing without this suit._

_If you’re nothing without the suit then you shouldn’t have it._

Peter’s knees buckled and he let out a half a gasp and half a sob.

 

“PETER!”

 

Peter gasped again, blinking away the smoke and he coughed.

 

“MJ is safely out of the room,” Karen said.

 

“Great,” Peter wheezed.

 

With renewed strength, his heaved the ceiling up with one hand and shot a web towards the tunnel with his free hand. As soon as the web snagged on something he yanked himself out of the way and the ceiling crashed to the floor with a loud bang.

 

Smoke and dust fanned out into the hallway and Peter coughed as he inhaled a mouthful.

 

“Peter? Are you okay?” MJ asked.

 

“Fine,” Peter wheezed. He looked up and found MJ leaning heavily against the lockers. “You?”

 

“I’ve been better,” MJ shrugged.

 

Peter crossed to MJ and in one swift move he picked her up, her arms wrapping around his neck automatically.

 

“I am not a damsel in distress,” MJ said as Peter started carrying her.

 

“I know,” Peter said. “You’re a total badass. You would totally made a better Spider-woman then me.”

 

“Nah, you’re doing pretty good,” MJ said.

 

“Yeah? You really think so?” Peter asked.

 

“Yeah,” MJ said. “You’re crushing it. I mean, you suck at keeping your identity a secret but other than that you’re nailing it.”

 

“Thanks,” Peter grinned behind his mask. He would totally get Karen to save this file as well.

 

Peter carried MJ out side, placing her gently down on a bench. It wasn’t the emergency meeting point but Peter couldn’t exactly line up as Spider-Man and get his name ticked off.

 

“Let me just get changed and I’ll help you to the emergency meeting point,” Peter said.

 

“Wait,” MJ said. She pulled Peter close and gently slipped off his mask. She smirked at him and her fingers slid into his soft curls. “Good job, Peter Parker.” Then she pulled him down and kissed him.

 

Peter made a small noise of surprise but quickly fell into the kiss, cradling MJ’s face in his gloved hands as he deepened the kiss. She tasted like smoke and dust but she was warm and very much alive and that is all that mattered.

 

They parted, Peter’s face flushed and dazed as he smiled goofily at MJ.

 

“Go get changed, Parker,” MJ smirked.

 

“Okay,” Peter said, his voice coming out much higher then he anticipated. He coughed, cheeks flaming and hurried to change out of his suit.

 

* * *

 

 

“How’s he doing, FRIDAY?” Tony asked, pacing the garage.

 

“Karen is informing that Peter has successfully helped the four trapped students and the teacher,” FRIDAY said. “He has MJ left to get out and she appears injured.”

 

Tony winced. “What is the ETA for the police and fire department?” Tony said.

 

“They are 1 minuet out,” FRIDAY said. “Sir, Peter’s heart rate has increased. He appears to be in the beginnings of a panic attack.”

 

“What?” Tony yelped, rushing to the computers where Peter’s vitals were displayed.

 

“The ceiling has collapsed and he is currently holding it on his own,” FRIDAY explained.

 

Tony paled, his hand shaking. He knew exactly what Peter was flashing back too. “Come on, Peter. You’ve got this.” He held his breath, his foot tapping as he waited for FRIDAY to report.

 

“Peter is successfully out of the building with MJ.”

 

“Good job, Kid,” Tony breathed, sinking into the nearest chair. “Good, job.”

 

“Sir, Peter’s body temperature is rising,” FRIDAY reported.

 

Tony’s eyebrow raised and he peered at the screen. He grinned at what he saw, a mischievous sparkle in his eyes. “Peter’s okay, FRIDAY. Thanks for the heads up though.”

 

“Sir, police and fire department have arrived.”

 

“Thanks, FRIDAY. Now, excuse me while I get some plans together.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Peter! Thank god you’re okay,” Pepper said, hugging Peter tightly.

 

“I’m good, mum,” Peter hugged her back.

 

Lowering her voice, Pepper smirked. “And good job with the trapped students.”

 

“Thanks,” Peter grinned.

 

“Let’s get you home and into a shower. You stink of smoke,” Pepper scrunched her nose.

 

“Do you think Tony can wash it?” Peter asked.

 

“You two may just have to build another one,” Pepper said.

 

With an arm around his shoulder, Pepper led Peter to the car where Happy was waiting for them. He slid in, warmth settling in his belly as Pepper fussed over him, wiping away the dirt from his face with a wet cloth. By the time they pulled up to the tower, Peter was feeling very well taken care of.

 

“I’ve called May as well,” Pepper said as they climbed into the elevator. “She’s going to come over for dinner. She is so proud of you.”

 

“Thanks mum,” Peter said.

 

The elevator opened and both stepped out only to pause, jaws dropping.

 

The Avengers stood together, all grinning widely and each wearing a party hat. What drew Pepper and Peter’s attention the most was the giant banner Sam and Clint were holding over the top of them all.

 

_Congratulations on your rescue and your kiss._

“What?” Peter gasped helplessly.

 

“Good job kid,” Tony grinned. “And at your school no less and not getting caught! I couldn’t be prouder.”

 

“Tony,” Pepper warned.

 

“Kiss?” Peter squeaked. “Why does the banner say kiss?”

 

“Oh, Karen caught your body temperature that went really high but you were outside with no fire in sight,” Tony grinned. “Must have been some kiss, bud. He takes after me.”

 

“You’re not actually related,” Rhodes said.

 

“Semantics, Honey Bear,” Tony waved him off.

 

“So who’s the girl?” Scott asked with a grin. “She cute?”

 

“I’m guessing really smart,” Clint said.

 

“Of course she will be,” Wanda huffed. “A strong woman too.”

 

“Independent,” Nat added.

 

“She’s amazing,” Peter added with burning cheeks. “Okay can we please stop now?”

 

“But why?” Tony grinned.

 

Peter whimpered. “That’s it. I’m showering and when I get out I’m rescinding this adoption! And quitting the Avengers!”

 

“Sure you are buddy,” Tony grinned.

 

Peter’s shoulders slumped and he grumbled as he left the room. “Stupid love that I have for all of you.”

 

“Love you too!” The Avengers called after him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Reading :)


End file.
